disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jim Cummings
James Jonah "Jim" Cummings (born November 3, 1952) is an American voice actor who has voiced many Disney characters, listed below. Jim was born in Youngstown, Ohio, and later moved to New Orleans where he was worked on Mardi Gras floats and as door-to-salesman, he than moved to California where he worked odd jobs before he got into voice acting. Cummings is known for his ability to mimic Sterling Holloway's high voice. He also voiced Featherstone in the 2011 Touchstone Pictures film Gnomeo & Juliet. He is not related to voice actor Brian Cummings. Roles Petewall.jpg|Pete (since 1992) Big Bad Wolf.jpg|Big Bad Wolf (House of Mouse) Doc OK 214572K5a.jpg|Doc (Disney On Ice, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Diamond Edition deleted scenes) Pinocchio-pinocchio-4964390-960-720.jpg|Stromboli Chesire Cat- 1280x800 copy.jpg|Cheshire Cat (since 2004) Bearlyasleep08.jpg|Humphrey the Bear (since 1999) Ladyandthetramp621.jpg|Tony (2001) Winnie-the-Pooh-Wallpaper-disney-6616271-1024-768.jpg|Winnie the Pooh (since 1988) Clipjungle10.gif|Bagheera (Jungle Cubs DVD Cutscenes, singing voice) 22635.jpg|King Louie (since 1990) 277235_1250432300012_450_300.jpg|Colonel Hathi (since 1996) Kaa jb2.jpg|Kaa (since 1996) M.C. Monkey.png|M.C. Monkey (The Jungle Book 2) Char 31476.jpg|Buzzie (since 2001) Winnie-the-Pooh-Tigger-Wallpaper-disney-6616241-1024-768.jpg|Tigger (since 1990) 2999748238_e189a66657_m.jpg|Zummi Gummi (Season 6 only) MontereyJack1.jpg|Monterey Jack (in tandem with Peter Cullen) Cheddarheadcharlie.jpg|Cheddarhead Charlie Conrad Cockatoo.jpg|Conrad Cockatoo Spineli.jpg|Sergeant Spinelli Nimnul.jpg|Professor Norton Nimnul FatCat.jpg|Fat Cat Maltese de Sade.jpg|Maltese de Sade char_2047.jpg|Wart the Lizard Ariels078.jpg|King Triton (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) Dc036.jpg|Lionel the Lion DonKarnage1.jpg|Don Karnage DarkwingDuck.jpg|Darkwing Duck Negaduck chainsaw.png|Negaduck char_2063.jpg|Herb Muddlefoot MauriceThree.jpg|Maurice Norman.png|Norman 285175-1-.jpg|Crud Muck-smudge-1-.jpg|Smudge Nasty Jack.jpg|Nasty Jack Snapshot20051019162445.jpg|Razoul Bonkers.jpg|Bonkers D. Bobcat 1333.jpg|Lucky Piquel 188476_1253816452958_6res_300_177.jpg|Scar (last few lyrics of "Be Prepared", The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) Ed03.gif|Ed the Hyena gopher.png|Gopher (The Lion King) UncleBoaris.jpg|Uncle Boaris Poca father.jpg|Chief Powhatan (singing voice) 382745 1268669953240 453 300.jpg|Kekata (singing voice) 300px-NessusMugshot.jpg|Nessus 3966-27654.gif|King James Tarzan 472.jpg|Tantor (The Legend of Tarzan and Tarzan & Jane) Hond 0639.jpg|Archdeacon (The Hunchback of Notre Dame II) Char 20133.jpg|Chilkoot 3966-29410.jpg|Bering 430668 1272459883507 full.jpg|Waylon & Floyd (The Fox and the Hound 2) Char 15043.jpg|Shelbow Princess&frog-ray-icons-227x135.jpg|Ray 141468.jpg|Sand Monster Dtrt01.jpg|Prince Wazoo Dominustusk.jpg|Dominus Tusk Inmidl094.jpg|Gregarius Albutros.jpg|Captain Al Bahtross Char_40980.jpg|Big Daddy-O Cool Char_40984.jpg|Stanley Strazinski Webster-(Belle's Magical World).jpg|Webster Blitzen.jpg|Blitzen Featherstone.jpg|Featherstone Ebb.jpg|Ebb Trader Moe1.png|Trader Moe Fred the Baboon.jpg|Fred (Jungle Cubs) Jed the Baboon.jpg|Jed (Jungle Cubs) Winifred's Uncle.jpg|Winifred's Uncle Glowfish.jpg|Glowfish Emperor Shaaga.jpg|Emperor Sharga giggles26.jpg|Sorcerer Blowfish 640px-Lucky_Colonel_Tibbs_2.jpg|Colonel (101 Dalmatians: The Series) Persian_Pete.jpg|Persian Pete 3597.jpg|Mayor Ed Pig Covington.jpg|Covington Aunt Louise.jpg|Aunt Louise Jambalayajake andGumbo.jpg|Gumbo Cedric and Wormwood.jpg|Wormwood Moliarty.jpg|Professor Moliarty Char 19438.jpg|Pooh's look-alike from "How Much is That Rabbit in the Window?" Char 19435.jpg|Usher from "Pooh Oughta Be In Pictures" Char 19436.jpg|Papa Heffalump Character Dr. Hudson.png|Dr. Hudson ElCapitan.jpg|El Capitan King larry.jpg|King Larry Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-1052.jpg|Goons (since 2010) Char 94629.jpg|Thompkins Char 90220.jpg|Goodwin the Great Category:1952 births Category:People Category:Voice actors Category:Singers Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:The Lion King Category:TaleSpin Category:Brother Bear Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Jungle Book Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Hercules Category:Pocahontas Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:Pinocchio Category:Aladdin Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Peter Pan Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Category:Gnomeo & Juliet Category:The Mighty Ducks Category:A Goofy Movie Category:An Extremely Goofy Movie Category:Bonkers Category:Goof Troop Category:Sofia the First Category:Star Wars Category:Villain Actors and Voice artists Category:Video game actors Category:Hero Actors and Voice artists Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Actors from Ohio Category:Motorcity Category:Tarzan Category:DuckTales Category:Studio Ghibli films Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Category:Wander Over Yonder